We Never Had Enough
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Owen comes across a deflated and hopeless Nikita, but the only problem is she doesn't want his company. At first. What starts off as a simple comforting gesture soon leads to them giving in to their base desires. (as always, au)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: One, I've been listening to_ Give Us a Little Love_ by Fallulah on repeat for, like, a week now & it makes me think of Nikita and Owen, at least the way I write them in my fics. So this fic is somewhat inspired by that song, which I order you all to go listen to_ right now_. Second, thank you ALL for the reviews for _Sparring_. I noticed a guest review wanting a steamy Owkita story and well, how could I _not_ do one? Let's be real here, Owen and Nikita are babes and hate me all you want, I think they're 100x hotter than Mikita could _ever_ be. I'm always gonna be bitter and disappointed the writers and producers never gave these two a chance to be the beautiful couple I know they could have been.

I was originally gonna have them have sex in a storage closet (blame 2.14 of _Scandal_) but then I was like, EHHHH. Having a desk involved seemed pretty good, yeah? And sorry for the sappy ending (and beginning), but these two are nothing but angsty whenever I write them.

I'm also trying to get as many one-shots out of the way as I can before I start working on my combined Owkita and Salex fic series (which I'm planning and brain-storming ideas). I have one more one-shot to do, this one revolving around Nikita and Sean.

In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this & get as aroused reading it as I was writing it ;)

* * *

_Where do we belong, where did we go wrong_

_If there's nothing here, why are we still here?_

_Give us a little love, give us a little love_

_We never had enough, we never had enough_

_Give us a little love, give us a little love_

_We never had enough, we never had enough_

* * *

She was so tired. She was tired of everything; of Division, crying, fighting with Michael – you name it. She knew every couple fought, but did every couple fight this much? Nikita just wished Michael would see that she was trying to support him, give him hope. But all he did was yell at her and push her away, and it was starting to wear her down and make her question why they were together. It hurt to see someone you loved in pain, but it hurt even more not to be able to do anything to relieve that pain.

Standing in one of the deserted hallways of Division, Nikita leaned against the cold wall with closed eyes, taking deep breaths to center herself. After three or four steady breaths, she began to shake and those steady breaths became shaky, and before she could really stop herself Nikita started crying. Covering her mouth with her hand, Nikita began to fall down to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest with one arm.

The pain was almost unbearable and if it was at all possible, she thought her heart would literally break. Just shatter or stop beating. "Nikita?" asked a familiar voice, a voice she loved but the person was someone she didn't want to see right now. Pushing herself up off the floor, Nikita hurried away from Owen before he could see that she'd been crying.

Owen had been on his way to see Nikita when he heard the echoes of cries coming down a hallway across from him. He recognized the cries almost immediately, his heart skipping a beat when he recognized them as Nikita's. He'd never liked hearing or seeing her cry. It was always heartbreaking and her crying only made her more beautiful in a twisted way he'd never understand.

When she hurried away from him, Owen followed behind her. He observed how her shoulders were tensed and how she'd look to the side every few seconds, and he knew she knew he was still pursuing her. "Nikita," he said, his voice more firm this time.

"Go away, Owen," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Shaking his head, Owen walked even faster until he was just a few inches away from her. He looked down, grabbing her by the arm and reaching out to open the door of one of the recruit rooms. He guided her inside and shut and locked the door behind him. When she tried to move past him, he stood in front of the door and held her by her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"Nikita, look at me," he said, as she looked everywhere but at him. "Nikita!" he yelled, shaking her as he did so, sorry to be rough with her. Now she looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice more gentle, welcoming.

Nikita took a deep breath and looked down, shaking her head. "Everything," she finally answered, her head throbbing from all the thinking and crying. "I'm so tired, Owen. I just – I don't want to fight with Michael anymore. I wish things were easier."

Hearing Michael was the problem didn't surprise Owen one bit. Most of Nikita's problems nowadays were him. He was still an ass around her, glaring at Owen and talking only to Sean. It hadn't really occurred to him that Nikita didn't have anyone to talk to about all this. Hell, knowing her, she was holding it all in and not sharing her problems with anyone. To have a leader with problems, romantic ones at that, wouldn't exactly boost morale around her.

Instead of comforting her with words, Owen comforted her in the only other way he knew best. She'd comforted him once with a hug, after he'd apologized about killing Daniel and desperately needing to know she forgave him. Now he comforted her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. Nikita gave in, sighing heavily as she slipped her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she reveled in this much needed hug. For the first time in a long time she felt okay, felt relaxed. She wanted to stay like this forever and not move, just have Owen hold her for as long as possible. Hugs didn't seem like much, but when you were in the worst possible state, they were everything and more.

As Owen rubbed her back, Nikita brought her hands up to rest on his chest under her chin, and ever so slowly she turned her head, the tip of her nose brushing against the side of his neck. Placing his hands on her waist, Owen turned his head and looked down at Nikita, her cheek pressed against the side of his jaw. They both began to breathe heavier, Owen gripping her waist. She pulled back to look at him, her lips parted and heart racing. Her eyes flickered between his own eyes and his lips, and without thinking twice about it Nikita leaned in and went for it. Crushing her lips against his, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Owen immediately kissed her back, cupping the back of her head.

Sliding her hands down his chest, Nikita grabbed the hem of Owen's shirt and broke away from kissing him to pull it over his head, throwing the shirt behind her on the floor. She dug her fingertips into his flesh and ran her hands all over his chest before she leaned in to kiss it. Placing his hands on her thighs, Owen lifted Nikita up and carried her over to a desk in the corner of the room. He set her down on it, her legs wrapped around his waist. He wasted no time in ripping off her dress, wanting to get all the clothes out of their way. It was a good dress, but not one of her favorites, fortunately, after Owen ripped her dress and got it off of her, tossing it on the ground.

He ran his gaze over her in her lacy bra and underwear, feeling like it'd been a long time since he'd seen this much of her bare skin. Nikita watched him, a smile on her face as she leaned back against the wall, shivering from the coldness. When Owen leaned in and began to kiss along her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair and then grabbed a fistful of it as he kissed across the cleavage spilling over the bra cups. Sighing, Nikita closed her eyes and tipped her head back, spreading her legs wider as Owen pulled her closer to him so that her body was arched backwards, her chest arched forward and her torso elongated, her ribs sharply defined.

She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was longing for Owen. An incessant throbbing for him to be inside her and just do things to her to take her mind off today. Thinking the same exact thing, at least when it came to wanting to be inside her and just please her, Owen let go of her legs and grabbed the edge of the desk, pulling it away from the wall so she could lay back on it.

Placing his hands on her chest, Owen shoved her down and then pulled her underwear off. Spreading her legs apart but postponed going down on her right away. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of her desk and leaned over her, kissing down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach. He moved his hands from the sides of the desk to place on her thighs. When he reached her hips, he lowered himself to the ground and kissed the insides of her thighs. Placing his hands once more on her thighs, he licked the outer edges of her labia and then slowly spread them, kissing her inner lips and around her vagina. He listened for her, hearing her inhale sharply, her breathing heavy and shaky. He looked up to see her clutching the edges of the desk. He continued to tease her for a while longer before finally slipping his tongue inside her, swirling his tongue around inside her several times before her clitoral hood.

Nikita parted her lips and gasped for air as she arched her back and thrust her chest forward, resisting her urge to clamp her legs together from the throbbing sensation Owen was creating. It all felt so good, her thoughts scattered to the wind and all she could focus on right now was the feel of his tongue inside her.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling as Owen massaged her clit, his hands traveling up her body. She felt his hands on her breasts, bringing her own hand up to place over his, giving her breast a squeeze along with his hand. She kept her hand there, not wanting Owen to move his. And he didn't. He squeezed her breast and massaged it firmly every few seconds as he massaged her clit. Finally enduring enough and needing and wanting more, she tapped his wrist and gestured at the bed, letting him know what she wanted.

He sucked on her for a moment and then pulled away, grabbing her and carrying her over to the bed. As he set her down and get on top of her, Nikita got to work unfastening his pants. Owen pulled them off along with his boxers and then gazed down at Nikita. He placed his hands on her thighs, which were wrapped around waist and bent at ninety degree angles, and ran his hands up along her thighs. She looked up at him, reaching her hand out to run it up and down his abdomen, melting as she felt the muscles underneath her hand. There were times when he wanted to make love to her – a cringe worthy phrase that nauseated some people, but nonetheless, making love was real – and then there were other times he just wanted to fuck her roughly. Like now, for example.

With a firm grip on her legs, Owen pulled her abruptly closer to him and Nikita let out a laugh and even smiled. She lay back, waiting anxiously for him as he lowered himself down and hovered above her, crushing his lips against hers. He reached down and grabbed his cock, positioning himself inside her, thrusting rougly at first.

He started off slow, cupping the side of Nikita's jaw as he penetrated her, amazed by how wonderful she felt. She spread her legs wider for him, wanting him deeper inside her; anything to relieve this incessant throbbing inside her. When he pushed himself deeper inside her, Nikita ran her hands down his back and over his ass, cupping it and massaging it briefly as they kissed.

When Owen pulled away first, he simply looked down at her, reaching one hand up to grip the sheets on the bed as he moved his hips in a circular motion. Nikita curled her foot, drawing her leg up and resting her inner thigh against his side as she gazed up at him. She placed her hands along the back of his shoulders, digging her fingertips into his flesh to hold onto him. Feeling like he could be just a little deeper inside her, she spread her legs as far as she could and slid her hands down to the small of his back, encouraging Owen as he did what she wanted and thrust roughly into her.

He could feel every part of her against him, he chest flat against his chest, their torsos rubbing together. He was overwhelmed by how incredible she felt, how right everything seemed to be in his life when he was with her. Short of breath, Owen placed his hand on the side of her head and grabbed onto some of her hair as he buried his face into the side of her neck. He pounded into her as his orgasm neared, the need to be as rough as possible and get it all out becoming stronger by the second. And Nikita encouraged him on, squeezing him between her thighs with her her arms wrapped around him and one hand cupping his shoulder and the other cupping the back of his head, sweat on the back of his neck and dampening the hair at the nape of his neck.

Closing her eyes and holding onto him, his breath hot against her neck, Nikita let out a long suppressed moan, tipping her head back as his desperate thrusts added more and more to her pleasure. She'd missed their rough sex just as much as she'd missed the gentle love-making. He certainly was good bed.

When she reached her orgasm, every nerve in her body felt more alive than usual. Everything was intensified, her body tense and glued against Owen's for several moments before she finally relaxed. She could hear the sound their sweaty bodies made as they separated, their skin peeling apart with a snap.

He remained on top of her, panting as he lifted both hands up by her head, running his fingers through her silky hair. Nikita smiled as he pressed kisses to the side of her neck and then trailed more kisses across her shoulders. Owen kissed the tip of her shoulder and then finally moved off of her, laying on his back. The bed was small, the usual small recruit bed, so Nikita had to move and rest half of her body against Owen's. She rested her head on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach. Their legs were tangled together, her foot caressing Owen's ankle. The silence was comfortable and Nikita focused on the sound of his breathing as it went back to normal, and then she began to focus on his heart beat. The rhythm was steady, but every now and again she heard an irregularity, the skip of a beat. She was the cause of the skip, unbeknownst to her.

Owen caressed her back, pressing kisses to the top of her head as he enjoyed her resting against even, how tightly she was holding him. With great reluctance did she finally pull away, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She had to face the day, face the others and Michael. But she didn't want to. She wanted to stay right here with Owen. She wanted to forget everything going on out there and just focus on Owen.

He gazed at her back for several moments, sensing her inner struggle as Nikita ran an impatient hand through her hair and then hugged her knees against her chest. Pushing himself up, Owen placed his hand behind Nikita and propped himself up, kissing the tip of her shoulder before resting his head against her.

"I still love you," he said, his voice low.

Hearing his words, Nikita felt her heart rise and then sink. "I know," she said, closing her eyes. "I know you do. And I still love you," she added, turning her head to rest against his. She sighed heavily, placing her hand on his arm as he slipped it around her torso. "That's the problem," she continued. "My heart's split in two." She was damned. There was nothing worse than being in love with two people at the same time. And wanting both.

He smiled, overjoyed to hear that she still loved him, too. It did sadden him to know that she loved Michael, too. Not because he hated him, but because her heart was split in two. Split between them. He wished he could soothe her pain somehow, not make her heart ache so much. He'd do anything to make her happy. "Just stay here with me," he said, pulling away slightly to kiss her temple and then her cheek, try and tempt her with kisses.

It was working, this diabolical plan of his to get her to want to stay. The more he kissed her face the weaker she became, the more she leaned against him. Would anyone really need her? Everything was handled, they had no immediate missions that she knew about. And just to spend some alone time with Owen sounded terrific. "Okay," she said, smiling as she lifted her arm, cupping the side of his face as she turned her head so they could kiss properly, their lips meeting and then parting, their tongues finding each other and wrapping around one another.

Now that he'd finally gotten her alone, he didn't want to let her go. He hated how their time together had been cut short. It didn't seem fair when he loved her so much and he'd never gotten enough of her, and she hadn't gotten enough of him.


End file.
